


Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

by JayneWayne



Category: Black Canary (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Arrow Clan, Arrow Family, Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, I Am Sorry, I Tried, Mentions of Helena, Mentions of Tatsu, Oliver is a good dad, Ollie and Dinah are married, Ollie being a morning person, Probably ooc, Roy is a good dad, except Cissie, or did they, they adopted everybody, this is basically Oliver preparing breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneWayne/pseuds/JayneWayne
Summary: An ordinary morning in the Queen Manor featuring Oliver preparing breakfast for his family.Teaser: At the end of the conversation, Sin gave him the broad hint that she might desire the new Pokémon Sword and Shield video game. It put a smile on his face. Back when Roy was young, he also tried to win Oliver over to get him some Pokémon game. Perhaps, he wasn’t that old yet.
Relationships: Cissie King-Jones & Mia Dearden, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Lian Harper & Roy Harper, Mia Dearden & Roy Harper & Connor Hawke & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & his family
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. This is my first story. English is not my native language. I didn't let someone beta that. I am also sorry if I mischaracterized any member of the Arrow Family, but as said: this is my first time. Enjoy anyway!

Contrary to popular belief, Oliver Queen is a morning person. Waking up next to a beautiful blonde does such things to a man. Bright rays of sunshine enveloping Dinah’s sleeping form is worth every dark circle under his eyes. Softly Oliver traces every scar on her arm while watching how she unfailingly continues sleeping. The clock on his nightstand gleefully switches ist numbers and dares to destroy the peaceful moment with a vicious ringing. Dinah merely turns to the other side facing the door that Oliver dreadful stares at. He might be a morning person, but he is still far away from enjoying leaving the warmth of his bed. However, somebody needs to all the hungry parasites that live in the manor. Letting any child of him cook in the kitchen may also count as a war crime, so he jumps out of the bed. His back hurts like a bitch. Perhaps John was right and Oliver grew older. Retirement sounds like a sweet symphony but a dull one.   
  
The kitchen floor was utterly cold. The tiles were less welcome under his feet than the nice carpet in his bedroom. His mother used to school him for running around without socks or shoes. Getting a cold was his the least of his worries these days. Furthermore, running around sleeveless in the night would probably be worse in the eyes of his mother. She didn’t raise a fool, but a suicidal vigilante with good intentions – well, that’s how Lois Lane described him in her previous article.   
  
As his feet finally got used to the iciness of how the kitchen tiles, Oliver began to move. Effortlessly he picked up the ingredients he needed, pre-heated the oil in the pan and mixed together a sugary mixture of hopefully fluffy goods. While his pancakes sizzle, he collects each available fruit in the fridge. The oranges are thrown into the juicer, he doesn’t even have to look.   
  
„Show off.“   
„Jealous much?“, Oliver replies grinning proudly before turning towards Connor who rolls his eyes but smiles anyway. He is dressed in sports clothes and has a mat discreetly tucked under his arms. As Olive doesn’t already know that his son secretly trains without them present.   
  
„Tae kwon do or yoga?“ „Yoga. I must calm my spirits. Free my inner self. French toast or waffles?“ „Pancakes, greenhorn. Waffles aren’t made in the pan and french toast obviously needs toast.“ His son had the audacity to shrug before he walked towards the terrace door.   
  
Leaving Oliver to prepare his breakfast further and concentrate on the trickiest task of all: Smoothies. Connor makes his own tea and Lian drinks juice. Freshly pressed orange juice - Roy demands healthy nutrition as he can afford it. However, the other members of this family drink smoothies. While Mia loves extraordinary Instagram-worthy mixtures, Emiko is picky. Strawberry or war. Oliver believes he saw Cissie’s motorbike in the garage yesterday, so he might as well prepare two disgusting diet smoothies. God knows, Dinah doesn’t need it but a good husband keeps his wife happy. Roy drinks whatever Ollie places in front of him. Last but not least, he has to mix something for his little Sin.   
She lives up to her name and loves nothing more than the most sugary sweet chocolate smoothie, her favorite father will provide her with. Speaking of the devil, she should arrive any minute now. Observing what Oliver cooks for breakfast and test the taste. The resemblance between her and Dinah is beyond amazing.   
  
His train of thoughts was interrupted by the innocent question he awaited: „Whatcha cookin‘?“ „Hello, princess. Slept well? I missed you. No one stole my blanket, my pillow or my wife this night.“ „Your wife? My mama.“ „Sure, pumpkin. Now, wanna taste?“ Oliver already fished out a pancake perfectly shaped to fit into Sin’s mouth. While she happily chewed, he picked her up and seated her down on the kitchen counter. Soon, her chattering filled the kitchen and entertained Oliver, as he cut various fruits and berries. At the end of the conversation, Sin gave him the broad hint that she might desire the new Pokémon Sword and Shield video game. It put a smile on his face. Back when Roy was young, he also tried to win Oliver over to get him some Pokémon game. Perhaps, he wasn’t that old yet.   
  
All his dreams were shattered by an excited cry from Lian and the following try of her to run over to him without stumbling. Sin immediately activated her “aunt“-mode and picked up the slightly younger girl. Asking her where her father was and why she would run off without him.   
  
„Ollie, have you seen Li-… oh my god, Mia, I found her!“, Cissie screamed through the manor, while she relieved hugged Lian. The whole scene was extremely dramatic for Oliver’s taste. „Good morning to you too, Cissie. Stayed the night?“ „Yeah, we had a “Wendy the Werewolf Stalker“-Marathon. Totally embarrassing if you ask me.“   
Mia appeared in the door frame – or rather crashed against it. Already lecturing Lian about not running away, due to the chance she could get lost in the manor. Cissie grinned at her friend and rolled her eyes playfully while listening. Catching her doing so, Mia sticks out her tongue. Cissie fakes a shocked expression and then maturely proceeds to make silly faces. Lian and Sin giggled amused at the childish behavior of the teen while Oliver shook his head in disbelief. Youth these days.   
  
After a few minutes, the girls grew silent and sneaked up on Oliver from behind. Simultaneously they put their heads on his shoulders and ask him what he’s cooking. Oliver sighs in defeat, already knowing this routine and therefore voluntarily gives them pancakes. Content both girls slide over to the family table. Mia engaged Sin in a conversation about some funny incident involving Bart and Kon while Cissie braided Lian’s hair. Instead of listening in, Oliver checked his phone and groaned upon reading his newest messages. He planned dinner for seven and this only because his archer sense told him Cissie would come. However, now Helena invited herself over, as she needed to catch up with Dinah and Tatsu reminded him that she has a training session with Emiko today. Then it came back to him that the chances were slim to none that actually everybody would be gathered for dinner anyway. Star City kept quite busy doing the evening, especially with the horribly active crime organizations. Knowing what the consequences of these were at first hand, Oliver never slept at night till he stopped at least one of them.   
  
„Ollie?“ „Yes…“ „The pancakes.“ „Fuck“, Oliver cried out loud, „fuck, fuck, fuck.“ The girls giggled while the worst impression of a "batglare" sent their way. Thankfully, he knew now who exactly would get the little miscreations of pancakes. Then again, he might feed them to Roy as well. When he spends the nights in the workshop, except for Redbull nothing gets into his system. Moreover, the way he reeks of oil tells Oliver that his senses are all dazed after working all the time, which means Roy might not taste any difference. Or anything at all. Perhaps Dinah was right and they should ask Roy to return to the manor? They have more than enough rooms and Lian loves Sin as a playmate. Of course, they would need some rules.   
  
The coffee machine noisily announced that it finished grinding and producing Oliver’s coffee. Normally, he would ask the girls if they wish something with caffeine as well but since they are already too hyperactive for Oliver to deal with, he decides against it. Instead, he takes the challenge of whipping cream. As the girls realize that Oliver isn’t that far away from serving the breakfast, they set the table.   
  
The second, they are done, Connor enters the kitchen. He grins broadly at Mia before giving Cissie a hug as greeting. „How is my favorite Olympian slash Actress doing?“ „Hollywood is exhausting.“, Cissie dramatically replies. Mia fans her some air to exaggerate the situation even more. Connor murmurs something about idiots before going to get a shower. Oliver warns him about missing out breakfast, but Connor is actually the last one to be late.   
„Sin, can you go waking up your mother? And Mia or Cissie, one of you could pretty please get Roy?“ „Sure thing, Ollie.“ Of course, Mia and Cissie understood his „or“ as „and“, so together they left the kitchen, forcing Oliver to watch the little troublemaker that Lian was. She really is her father’s daughter.   
  
As Oliver kneeled down to play with his granddaughter, he felt a presence creep upon him. Upon seeing her „Emi“, Lian happily ditched Oliver in favor of being in the arms of Emiko. The teen looked pleasantly surprised and ignored Oliver. It was quite ordinary. Emiko was in puberty and her mood swings often meant she needed to get it out of her system. Since the Star City Police distrusted Red Arrow greatly, as her behavior was rather brutal, Oliver forbid her from being too aggressive. Her outlet became fighting Oliver. Verbally. He became her enemy. He could live with that as long as he was certain that Emiko did trust somebody in the family.   
Luckily, she liked the others well enough. Adoring Sin as a little sister but also loving Mia as an older sister, surprised Oliver. Emiko established her own family dynamics, no matter what the genetics said. She looked up to Connor and still was a Black Canary fangirl. Her favorite was without however Roy. Mostly due to him being the father of Lian.   
  
„tí hon, are you here?“ Roy entered the kitchen, searching for his daughter. He looked better than Oliver expected. Behind him were his giggling sisters, followed by an amused Connor and lastly Oliver’s beautiful wife holding Sin.   
„You are so lazy. Speak English or Vietnamese.“ „Excuse me, it’s a cute nickname.“ „You call her tiny.“ „Don’t be jealous, Emi. You are my small little bean.“ Emiko rolled her eyes and annoyingly sighed while sitting down at the table. Roy picked up his daughter before sitting right next to Emiko, probably to tease and annoy her further. It’s really a big mystery how Roy is her favorite.   
  
„We should’ve stopped after Roy.“ „As if that was an option. You produced Connor.“ „That one is on me, yeah. But Emiko? My dad’s fault.“ „I love her anyway. I love them all. Even you.“ „I love you too, Pretty Bird.“   
Before they could kiss, an awkward cough interrupted them and their children looked a bit disgusted or in Roy’s case faked the disgust to annoy Oliver. Connor smiled warmly at them. He was the only one who acted maturely. Perhaps Oliver shouldn’t have taken in anybody and just kept his biological son. Then again, he loves his troublemakers. After the attempt of romance, Dinah sat down, defeated by her children. The rest of the family followed her example, except for Sin who was a little angel and helped Oliver to bring everything to the table.   
„Everything is vegan except for the whipped cream, but as an alternative for you, Connor, I got coconut cream. Now. Eat up.“ „Ollie, thank you.“ „Everything for my family.“ 

Oliver looked at everybody sitting at that table. Yeah. That was his family…

**Author's Note:**

> tí hon - tiny  
> I got this from a friend whose family nickname is Tiny. I thought it's cute and Roy might try to embrace the heritage of his daughter, right? I hope it wasn't that bad.  
> also the title is a German proverb. I am German, so that might explain that.


End file.
